


tony V

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Peter has never been a spoiled kid. Yes, he did have a lot of stuff, but he wasn't one to brag about it and act like a brat.What hurts him is that his dad actually thinks he is one.





	tony V

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, long time no see. 
> 
> I just came back home from watching the midnight premiere of endgame, it's 4:30 in the morning and I gotta work tomorrow woohoo. 
> 
> That being said, I won't spoil the movie to any of you, I'll state my opinion as a comment for those who care but that's about it.

Peter was nine years old when his parents thought he was old enough to be watched by Happy or Pepper for an entire weekend without either of them having to stay home from missions.

At the beginning of that time, all Peter did on those weekends was cry, mainly, and eating ice cream. Neither Pepper nor Happy knew how to deal with this kind of Peter; they were so used to him being a cheery little boy that it was hard to even imagine him in another mood. 

While Steve had a clear vision on what and when to get their kid a gift, Tony had other rules to himself. He loved to treat Peter to what he pleased, whenever it seemed like he deserved something. 

And so it was clear to Tony that when both Pepper and Happy called him two nights in a row for his little boy to speak to him, that he left his credit card at the tower the next time he would be watched by his aunt or uncle. 

Peter soon realized the pattern of this, and just how it could make all the kids jealous of him at school. He would remember exactly what kind of new toys his peers brought to school or had at home, and always made sure to step it up a level when he was alone for another weekend, using crying every now and then. 

The boy pretty soon became obsessed with having the newest toys available; they just made his life that much more bearable at school and when hanging out with friends in his free time. This lifestyle threw him right into the center of attention, and on top of the popularity chain at midtown elementary. 

It was at his own birthday party that Peter eavesdropped on a conversation between two of his classmates, who stated that their moms had trouble finding a gift for him because 'the kid was just such a spoiled brat'. 

Peter's world seemed to crumble at those words, and within a few weeks time, he had donated most of his toys to children's hospitals in the city, only hanging on to the pieces that had a great emotional value to him. Never would he be called a spoiled brat again. What did that mean anyway? Spoiled yes, they were probably right about that, but brat? Steve Rogers did not raise brats, and Peter found his manners were actually good. 

Nevertheless, Peter tried to become even more modest and nice towards his friends and family. It became important to him that no one would ever call him a spoiled brat again. 

It was a few days into this routine that the new Star Wars ride at Disneyland in Los Angeles was opened, and Peter went over the top. He'd been to Disneyland a few times when they spent weekends at his dad's mansion in Malibu, and he loved the place as it was. But now his favorite movie series was a ride? He had to go. 

"Daddy?" Peter got home from school that day, full of excitement and energy, dropping his backpack next to the entrace of the lab and running towards where Tony was working. 

"Pete!" Tony said and leaned over to press a kiss to his son's forehead. 

"Did you hear the news daddy?" Peter asked, jumping up and down in excitement, his curls bouncing like crazy. "They opened a new Star Wars ride at Disney in LA!"

"Oh wow, that sounds pretty cool, doesn't it?" Tony said as he smiled and went back to work. 

"Yeaah, can we go and see it?" 

"Yes," Tony said and a smile grew on Peter's face. "Maybe next time when we're in Malibu." 

The smile faded pretty fast. "Next weekend? I'm free," Peter said, making Tony laugh.

"Sorry kiddo, your pops and I have to work." He ruffled the boy's hair and went back to work. 

"And the weekend after that?" Peter suggested, hopes still high. 

"Same situation, sorry Pete." Tony was getting frustrated, yes this new ride was exciting but he could bet none of Peter's classmates would have the possibility to just go to Disney over the weekend, aside from maybe that dumb kid Thompson. 

"And after?"

Finally, Tony took his eyes off the device he was working at. "Look Peter, We have a pretty busy time ahead of us. And the next time we do have time, will probably be the one we're going to Malibu anyway." Peter pouted and Tony rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm sure none of your classmates are able to tell their parents they want to go to Disney and go there right after a week. Heck, some families can't even afford to go anywhere for a vacation, let alone a luxury amusement park with ridiculous pricing. So please, just wait those three months and stop acting like a spoiled brat."

Peter took a step back at the harsh last words of Tony's. His eyes filled with tears, unwanted ones because he didn't want his dad to think he was just using them to get his way. Tony's eyes grew in shock once he saw the drops running down Peter's soft cheeks. Before he could say anything, the boy turned on his heel and ran out of the lab. 

He found his pops reading a newspaper in the armchair in front of the tv. "Pops," Peter sobbed as he approached the man and demanded to be picked up. 

Steve did just that, and sat the boy on his lap sideways, using his thumbs to wipe away the already fallen tears. 

"Pete what's wrong?" 

The 10-year-old started to explain, not noticing his dad stepping into the room after just a few words. "...And then he just called me a spoiled brat and I don't think that's very nicee of him Pops. I was just so excited about the ride and...." Peter sobbed into Pops' chest. Steve hugged his son very tight and told him that indeed he was a nice boy, then left Tony to apologize to Peter and clear things up while he called Pepper to clear their plans for the following weekend and book them a hotel at Disney.

**Author's Note:**

> I signed up for an air force program last week, if I pass the tests in june, I can start a training program in august, and if that goes well enough I might actually become a drone pilot. Whether it works out or not, I'll start the aerospace engineering program at university in september :) big things are happening and I'm so excited but this series is what's reminding me of the good ole high school days. 
> 
> Wish me patience for my screening ;)


End file.
